


Shower Your Partner With Affection

by MEGV771995



Series: Guide To Parenthood [1]
Category: Naruto, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: Parenthood...the word it self is simple, but the task it self made feel like it's a mission that needed to be dealt with extra care.
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Sakumo & Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Lightspeed Flash | Flashy Flash/Reader, Namikaze Minato/Reader, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sonic (One-Punch Man)/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Toyomitsu Taishiro | Fat Gum/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader
Series: Guide To Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780375
Kudos: 14





	Shower Your Partner With Affection

Sakumo walked up to the front of his house he side the door opened, and closed it behind him the sweet smell of food instantly filled the air around him.

Sakumo took off his footwear, and placed it at the corner he walked towards the kitchen, and sees his wife humming, and chopping away the vegetables.

Her stomach was swollen protecting the life growing inside it, Sakumo walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist the female stopped for a second, and turned to him.

"Welcome back, Sakumo." She greeted him he smiled at her, and rested his chin on her shoulder Sakumo's fingers gently brushed around her stomach, just a few more days, and they'd able to see their child.

"It's good to be back, how was your day my love?" He asked (name) turned to the man, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"It's been pretty normal, i got a few congratulations, on my way to buy dinner." She told him Sakumo leaned down, and kissed her (name) smiled against his lips, and kissed him back with equal passion they pulled away breathless.

"I missed you, Sakumo. We missed you." She told him Sakumo wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her forehead.

"I've missed the both you too, everyday, and everynight." Sakumo said to her (name) let out a chuckle, he always had a way of making her heart flutter with his words.

"I love you, Sakumo. I really do." She told him looking up to his eyes, Sakumo looked down at her, and gave her lips a quick peek

"I love you too, (name)." Sakumo leaned down, and kissed her lips once more.


End file.
